Fast call setup has been one of the key areas of interest for wireless services. Due to the mobility of the user, the network needs to determine the exact location of the mobile prior to establishing a mobile-terminated call.
Traditionally, the network uses paging to determine the exact location of the mobile and this takes anywhere between 500 ms to a few seconds. This delay is, at best, a factor in user satisfaction, and at worst, can result in missed calls.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved apparatus and method for efficient determination of mobile station location in a wireless network.